The One That Got Away
by Echo101
Summary: It's been 5 years since Scott and Mo broke up. One-sided Scohini, Marlie, mentions of Wenlivia and Rayella. Based on Katy Perry's The One That Got Away.
1. Chapter 1

Scott slowly exhaled into the frigid air. It was early morning and he'd come out to be alone. He treasured these moments. Being a rockstar was awesome and all, but sometimes the pressure was too much. He glanced around. New York was just waking up. Their concert was in a few hours.

Most people thought Scott loved the attention. He did, but there was only so much he could take. That's why he loved coming out here.

That, and he wouldn't have to see Mo and Charlie. Even after 5 years, it was still a painful subject. He loved Lemonade Mouth too much to leave, but he hated seeing Mo and Charlie happy together.

Sometimes, he thought about what would've happened if he'd never met Jules. He blamed her for Mo and his first break-up, but he knew it was really him. He wondered if the pain he ever felt would stop. He hated it.

Stella got him. She understood the pain he was going through. Wen and Olivia did too, but they'd never had their heart broken. He wondered if this was how Mo felt the first time. Only she had Charlie. He hadn't met anybody.

Stella said it was because he wasn't trying to. If he'd actually stop moping, he'd find somebody. He smiled as he thought of the Asian guitarist's advice. Most people thought he and Stell were in a relationship. It just so happened that they were the two single members of the band, and as such, they hung out together when the mushy gushy stuff was going on.

Stella's heart belonged to Ray. She'd accidently told him, but he didn't mind. He knew it was selfish, but he hoped that she'd never get together with Ray. Then it would only be him.

His thoughts flitted back to Mo. He did miss her. He missed what they had. He wondered when they'd lost, or if they'd ever had it. She did care about him, just not like before. He'd realized that when he saw Mo and Charlie sitting together. They acted like he and Mo used to act.

He realized then that she was going to be unhappy if they stayed together. He stayed up that night, thinking over the phrase, _If you love someone enough, then let them go_. He broke up with her the next day. She and Charlie didn't date for a month, out of respect for his feelings.

Then they'd gotten together. And they were _happy_. After Charlie and Mo got together, _he _ was the band's heartthrob. The one the girls loved. He did like it, but none of them would be Mo. Their eyes didn't sparkle the way Mo's did. And none of them could recite the Prime Ministers of Britain in correct order.

He heard the crunching of snow. He looked up and saw Olivia. She smiled at him before sitting down. "It's such a mad rush." She said after a moment. "It feels like yesterday that Brenigan gave me detention for reading in the janitor's closet."

"I know. It feels like yesterday that…" Scott broke off.

Olivia nodded. "I'm never going to feel that bad. But, it's been 5 years, Scott. It's time to leave her behind."

"I know."

Olivia stood up and stuck out her hand. "Come on. We have to rehearse. Stella's going to be on all of our cases if we don't show up."

Scott nodded and took her hand, standing up. He let go extremely quickly, just in case there were paparazzi around. One could never be too careful.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay, I gotta say, this was originally supposed to be a oneshot. But, since people have been reviewing saying they wanted another chapter, I have decided to turn this into a twoshot.**

"The concert was awesome!" Wen whopped. Olivia smiled at her boyfriend's antics. But Wen was right. They had performed their new song, _Inspire_, to a huge amount of applause.

Scott shrugged. "It was pretty cool."

"I know, right." Charlie slung his arm over Mo's shoulder. "It was probably the coolest night ever."

Mo laughed. "Did you see my dad's expression?" She asked.

Stella laughed. "I gotta admit, that was the hilarious part." Mr. Banerjee looked like he could do with some lemonade.

"Don't tell that to him though." Olivia warned. "He'll forbid Mo from playing." They all laughed. They knew inside, Olivia was glowing because her father had come. He looked really proud of her.

Scott was in his room when there was a knock on the door. He opened it to find Mo. "Can I come in?" She asked.

"Yeah, totally." Scott opened the door wider.

Mo came in and turned around to face him. "I just…I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry it didn't work out between us. You're an amazing guy, really. It's just…"

"I get it, Mo." Scott interrupted. "I really do. Stuff happens."

Mo nodded, before kissing his cheek. "You'll find someone amazing." She told him, before slipping out. Scott paused, touching the place she'd kissed. He remembered the day they got back together. He wondered if he'd have changed his mind if he'd known what would happen.

There was another knock on his door. Scott opened it to find Charlie. Charlie took a deep breath. "I wanted to thank you for understand and-"

"What? Charlie, come on man. It's been 5 years." Scott said. "I'm over it."

Charlie looked at him in confusion. "You don't know what day it is, do you?"

"What?"

"It's the day you and Mo broke up for the second time." Charlie said softly. "She always feels guilty. She knows you haven't gotten over her."

Scott nodded. "Guess I know how you felt, all those years."

"Yeah, I guess. And Mo's right. You'll find someone." Charlie left.

Scott sat down on his bed. Maybe Stella was right. Maybe it was time to get over her. After all, it had been 5 years. He grabbed his phone and called Stella.

"Bars are lame." Stella sighed as they both received their beers.

"Cheers." Scott said, clinking it with Stella. This was his "bonding time" with Stella. "Gotten over Ray yet?" He asked her.

She snorted. "You're one to talk."

"This is part of my forgetting." Scott said.

"Getting drunk?"

"Then why are you here?"

"Touché." Stella replied. They sat in silence for a while. "I miss not having my every move being watched." Stella said all of a sudden.

"I know. The paparazzi could give the CIA a run for their money."

Stella nodded. "I wish Ray would notice." She said absent-mindedly. Mudslide Crush had broken apart after Ray kicked Scott out of their band. Ray went on to become a professional soccer player about to release his debut album.

Scott glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Ray doesn't notice things like that. He never has."

"Thanks." Stella said sarcastically.

Scott backtracked. "I mean, he never noticed girls being subtle. He's used to having girls throw themselves at him."

"Can't see why." Stella said, gulping down her beer.

"Well, you could always announce it." Scott suggested.

Stella choked on her beer. "What?"

"You know, on the Grammys or something."

"No!" Stella said angrily. "That's never going to happen."

Scott shrugged. "You want Ray to like you, you've got to tell him."

"I am _not_ telling Ray I like him. What if he laughs at me?"

Scott smirked at her. "Is the fearless Stella scared?"

"No." Stella rolled her eyes. "I just…we were enemies in high school. What if he still thinks that way?"

"Dunno. You're never going to know if you never ask." Scott said.

Stella looked around the bar. "So, Mo and Charlie are feeling guilty."

"It's hard trying to get over a break-up when they won't stop bugging you about it."

"It's been 5 years. You _should_ be over it."

"It's just…I'm never going to find someone like Mo, you know."

"You haven't even tried. Why don't you?" Stella said irritably. When Scott didn't respond, she said. "Okay, look. See that girl over there? Ask her out and I'll tell Ray how I feel." Stella said.

Scott nodded. "It's a deal.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe that she rejected me." Scott said, fuming as he threw himself down on his previous seat.

Stella laughed. "The look on her face was priceless. What was she yelling about her not being a slut?"

"She thought you and I were together. So then she said it was rude to ask someone out in front of your girlfriend. I told her you weren't. That's when she poured her drink all over me. Does she know how much this jacket cost?" He asked angrily.

Stella wasn't listening to the last part. She had one of her genius ideas. "What if we go out?" She asked excitedly.

"But…you like Ray." Scott pointed out.

"No. Not like that. We'll fake date. That'll get Ray jealous, and this will help you get over Mo."

"How?"

"Simple. If Ray really likes me, he'll be mean to you. You can get over Mo because you'll be with another girl."

"Not really." Scott frowned.

"Come on." Stella pleaded. "Everyone already thinks we're going out already. We just have to make it official and they'll believe us."

"Stell, I love you and all, but I _really_ don't want to lock lips with you."

"It'll be fine." Stella said, waving her hand. "We'll just say we don't like to flaunt our relationship and we're not really public people." Stella sighed as she saw Scott's look. "Come on. What do we have to lose?"

"Our dignity."

"We don't really have much dignity in the first place." Stella pointed out.

Scott sighed. "Since I _really_ don't want to argue with you all night, I'll do it. In the morning."

"Yay! Wait, what do we tell the band?"

"The truth?"

"No." Stella said thoughtfully. "Mo would get upset when she realized that you still weren't over her." She explained.

"Ah." Scott nodded in understanding. "Okay. In the morning, we date."

Scott groaned as he put his head in his hands. What seemed like a simple idea at the time and blown up into something much more. First was the rest of the band's reactions. Olivia and Wen were okay with it. Mo and Charlie were a little worried, but they were happy Scott was moving on, although they did find it a little suspicious that the girl he'd found was Stella.

"Look!" Stella burst into his room and shoved the laptop in his face. He glanced at the screen. It was a twitter update from Ray, congratulating them. "What do you think this means?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"You're a guy." Stella said, rolling her eyes.

"Anyone could mistake you for a guy too." Scott said, causing Stella to playfully punch him in the shoulder.

"You know what I mean."

Scott leaned in and actually read the message. _Congrats Stell and Scott,_ the message read. "Um…he seems okay with it. Twitter's not a great place for expressing your emotions though." He glanced at Stella's pained expression. "Maybe you're reading into this too much."

"True." Stella bit her lip. "Do you think he likes me?"

Scott shrugged. "Dunno. He did act differently around you though. Probably cause you spit lemonade all over him." They both chuckled at the memory.

Stella paused. Then she sighed and picked up the computer. "You're probably right. Thanks, though."

"You're welcome."

Stella grinned wryly. "You know I promised myself when this all started that I'd never live a lie."

Scott grinned back. "Guess we all are, in some way."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Okay, first off, I have to thank two reviewers.**

**DramaQueen127: I laughed at your review, it was so amazing. Thank you for your support.**

**Alaska Is Beautiful: Thank you so much. I loved your review and it helped me carry on writing.**

**Now to the story.**

Ray ground his teeth as he stared at the screen. _Scott and Stella…Are they dating?_ He huffed. So this was Stella's plan, to make him jealous by using his best friend. Well, he'd show her.

* * *

><p>"Are you positively sure that you two are in love?" Mo asked for the umpteenth time.<p>

"We're positive, Mo." Stella replied, twining her fingers with Scott's. "We've been spending a lot of time together anyways. It's only a matter of time before this happens."

"Yeah." Scott added. "Besides, Stella's great."

"Not as great as you." Stella quickly pecked him on the lips.

"Ugh." Wen said as he walked into the room. "Get a room."

"Shut up, Wen." Stella replied as she rolled her eyes. "How many times have you and Olivia made out in front of us?"

"At least twenty, maybe a hundred." Scott said.

* * *

><p>"What's your problem with Stella and Scott?" Charlie asked Mo, later in their hotel suite.<p>

"Nothing." Mo hesitated. "It's just…a bit off, you know?"

"What's off?" Charlie asked as Mo continued brushing her hair.

"I don't know. There's just…something. Like they're not really in love."

Charlie chuckled. "Come on, Mo. Just let them have their moment."

Mo sighed. "Why do I get the feeling that this is going to end badly?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Scott." Ray came up to his best friend.<p>

"Hey, Ray. Shouldn't you be in L.A.?" Scott asked happily.

"Can't come up to congratulate my best friend on his new relationship?" Ray asked teasingly.

"Yeah, it's been an amazing couple of weeks." Scott said dreamily.

_Great,_ Ray thought to himself. _Scott really was in love with her._ "So, how'd you two get together?"

"We'd just been hanging out a lot recently and I guess we just started dating."

"And you don't tell me about this." Scott looked a little guilty. Ray laughed. "I'm kidding. Hope you and Stella make great babies." Ray winked and sauntered off. _This just got a little harder._ He thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"Well?" Stella asked. Scott has just told her about meeting Ray in the lobby.<p>

"Well what?"

"How do you think he feels?"

Scott shrugged. "I don't know. He seems okay with it."

"This is bad. This is really bad." Stella said, biting her nails.

"Seriously, Stell, calm down. Maybe he's just hiding it."

"How could he be hiding it?"

"He hid it from you all throughout high school." As soon as he said that, Scott regretted it.

"What?" Stella screeched. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Shh. Stella, you're going to wake up the whole hotel."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Stella asked again, a little more quietly.

"Because Ray didn't want you knowing about it. He didn't want anyone knowing about it. I found out by accident."

"How?"

"He was looking at a picture of you with this lovesick face on."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I got him to tell me and he made me promise not to tell anyone."

"So wait, does this mean…"

"Well, he told me he got over you, so…"

"I just don't want to damage your relationship with Ray."

Scott laughed. "I think you already have."


	5. Chapter 5

"First official date." Stella said happily as the cold breeze picked up around them. They were stuck in New York for a couple of nights because of a really bad snowstorm.

"Think Ray will notice?" Scott asked.

Stella smirked. "We're practically rubbing it in his face. How could he not?"

"Are we?" Scott mused.

Stella looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing."

"You do realize that Ray might not actually be into you."

"Well, he could be hiding it."

"He's not. He's my best friend, I know him."

"Well, maybe…"

"I know him. I've known him since we were three years old."

"You haven't talked to him for a while."

"Doesn't mean I don't know him."

"I'm sorry. But…"

"I understand." Scott paused. He didn't want to offend Stella with his next sentence. "Do you think Ray might not actually like you?"

"Of course he does." Stella said flippantly.

Scott was frustrated. "Then why don't you ask him out?"

Stella frowned. "He's trying to mess with me, pretending he's not into me. He is though." Stella said confidently. "I'm not going to bow down to him."

Scott sighed. "You are making no sense. Why don't we just go for the beer already?"

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Ray ground his teeth. Stella was getting to him. She wasn't. He was supposed to be have her bowing down before him. She was <em>happy<em>. Of course it was all pretending, but it was irritating.

She was obviously into him. He was going to ask her out. But then she and his supposed best friend just had to start going out.

What was Scott doing with Stella anyways? They had nothing in common. Except for being the only single members of the band. But it was not over, not yet. He would have to get Stella while not hurting Scott in the process.

He sighed. When did life get so complicated.

* * *

><p>"Do you think Scott and Stell are going to be okay?" Olivia asked Wen as they took around the park. Central Park to be exact.<p>

Wen was humming _We Are Young_ and didn't answer for a moment. "I don't know. Stella's…not easy to handle."

Olivia chuckled. "Yeah." She sighed. "Mo was saying yesterday that there was something…_off_ about them."

"Mo sees bad things everywhere." Wen said dismissively.

"I know." Olivia fretted. "But do you think…"

"That she's right? 'Course not. And even if she is, we can't exactly do anything about it. Stella and Scott are adults. It's not like we can tell them what to do. And what if they really like each other? What are we going to do then?"

Olivia laughed. "Mo was thinking about having an 'intervention'."

"An intervention?" Wen started laughing. "She's crazy." He snorted.

"Yeah, but, I just hope Stella and Scott are okay."

"They're grown-ups. Of course they're okay."


End file.
